two halves (of the same heart)
by delyra
Summary: Ranpo says nothing, only groans softly as he shifts, trying to get comfortable again, and not rejecting Poe's hand, getting closer to him instead. He still doesn't go back to sleep, just stays there, boneless, with his eyes closed and blanketed to the chin.


It's a cold morning as Poe wakes up, shivering slightly. Without even opening his eyes, he searches for the blanket patting softly on the bed, finding -oh, right - finding Ranpo has taken them all and rolled himself within them like a human burrito. Poe resists the urge to groan, fully aware of Ranpo's light sleep even in the early hours of the morning.

Is not a common situation, not really. It's not uncommon either, it just happens sometimes, everytime Ranpo goes to sleep pissed with him and not caring to let him know what had him annoyed. Poe is pretty smart, yeah, more than the average person at least, but sometimes not even he could decipher what had bugged Ranpo this time. Truly disappointing.

Resignation washes through him in as he reluctantly gets up from their shared bed. Well, not really, it being Poe's bed, but lately Ranpo spent the majority of his time with Poe (laying in Poe's couch, watching Poe's TV, petting Poe's pet, sometimes even wearing Poe's shirts, in Poe's house), he may as well discretely moved there. In hindsight, that's perhaps what happened, he just didn't communicate his intentions to him like any normal person with just a hint of common sense would have done. He still looks at the bundle of blankets Ranpo is in fondly, adoringly, with all the love he can muster, not minding Ranpo being unable to see his gaze as he watches his boyfriend sleeping.

He makes a quick trip to the bathroom, washes his face and considers going back to sleep. It's like six the morning, he thinks -too early for him to be awake, with his messed up sleeping schedule and insomniac mind. Eventually, he goes for another blanket (for himself, because he was absolutely not going to wake Ranpo up to get his half of the blanket back), and gets back to bed.

Ranpo is still asleep when he gets there, but now his face is visible and out of the covers. His lips are curled in a pout he always makes when he's sleeping, his expression so soft and childish betraying his real age. He wants to kiss his pout, his cheeks, his entire face, but knows better than do so. After all, last night Ranpo went to sleep a little bit upset with him, for what reason, he doesn't know, and is not willing to wake him and ask if he's still mad. However, Ranpo has always been an early riser, so it wouldn't take much time until he was awake by himself.

Poe doesn't sleep, can't sleep once he's gotten up from bed, yet he stays there nonetheless, watching Ranpo's sleeping form. Before, he had never imagined the day when he could spend such a lovingly time with someone he cared deeply for would come, didn't even dare to hope so. And yet here he was, here they were, and it didn't matter if Ranpo was annoyed at him for whatever reason, he still cherished those sweet moments, early in the morning, late in the night, a comfortable silence enveloping him as he enjoyed the sight.

"What time is it?" comes the hoarse voice from Ranpo, who's slowly opening his usually closed eyes, as he shoves deeper into the mattress. "'m still sleepy."

"It's early," Poe answers, taking the chance to caress Ranpo's cheek with his hand, softly. "You can sleep a little longer."

Ranpo says nothing, only groans softly as he shifts, trying to get comfortable again, and not rejecting Poe's hand, getting closer to him instead. He still doesn't go back to sleep, just stays there, boneless, with his eyes closed and blanketed to the chin.

"Are you still upset? I'm very sorry. I don't know what have I done, but I swear I didn't intend to annoy you." he stops moving his hand, then, because if Ranpo hasn't forgiven him yet, the action is more likely to get him madder than anything else, but doesn't withdraw it.

"Mmfh, I'm not mad," Ranpo says, voice muffled from both the pillow and Edgar's hand. "But yesterday, I really wanted you to just stop writing whatever the hell you were writing and come to sleep. I have needs too, Poe-kun."

Poe nods, smiling, and moves his hand to caress his neck instead. Ranpo sighs softly, and shifts once again, closer to his heat.

"Sorry again. I had some editing to do before sending the manuscript. But is already finished, and I have no more work at the moment. If you want, we could go for a cake later."

Edgar doesn't really enjoy sweets, but the expression that flashes through Ranpo's face is enough for him to want to buy all the candies of the world and gift them to Ranpo. Which he wouldn't, obviously, but the intention was still here. What would he not do for Ranpo to be happy, he wondered.

"Mm, it's settled then. Now come here and cuddle with me."

Poe does as told, tossing his own blanket and getting inside the bundle Ranpo tangled himself in. After some minutes, he feels his boyfriend's breath slow down again, and knows he has gone back to sleep. He then thinks that maybe sleeping a little longer wouldn't be as hard if he's like that, embracing his lover, warm and happy.


End file.
